


【ROZA】非正常恋爱-纠缠 by小毛

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“喂，你要不要这样，我都追你这么久了，你该给我回应了吧。”阿萨追着罗伊的步伐快速地走着，虽然没敢上前拉住他的手，但是还是一步不差地紧跟在他的后面。

可惜罗伊并没有停下来，他的手指用力地拽着书包的肩带，又加快了自己的步伐。

阿萨虽有锻炼，但是由于身高差异，步伐迈出的幅度还是没有比他高五厘米的罗伊大，他只有跑起来才能勉强追上罗伊。

直到被拉长的距离缩短了些，阿萨才将速度慢了下来，但依旧是跟在罗伊身后走着。他一边走，一边陷入思考，自己浪荡情场多年，为何追不到罗伊呢？虽然这是阿萨第一次追男生，平时不管是男是女都是他被追求的多，现在轮到他追人了却一直没有收获。

可能也并不是一无所获，他前几天还被堵在学校停车场里收获了一番“威胁”，阿萨自嘲地想。那段时间他吓得好几天没敢过来找罗伊，也真的有在思考要不要放弃寻找新的目标，但是成为缩头乌龟又是很“弟弟”的做法，他经过几天的反复斟酌，决定还是继续追罗伊，直到得到他明确的答复。

阿萨正想得入神，竟没发现面前的人已经停了下来，他猛地一头撞上了罗伊的后背，堪堪稳住了自己的身体，脑袋却撞得头晕眼花。他揉了揉被撞疼的额角，他一边揉着一边抬起脑袋，发现罗伊已经转过身，面无表情地看着他。

“我不是有意的，别介意啊。”阿萨咧了咧嘴，扯出了一个尴尬的笑容。他本想再多说一些话，比如开一个玩笑，再比如提出一个新话题，但是又些后怕看见上次在停车场里罗伊所表露的神情，他咽了咽口水，将这些想法全都吞进了肚子里。

“我应该不止一次说过别来接近我吧？”罗伊没有挪动他的位置，他依旧站在原地，盯着面前的阿萨。

“嗯……嗯……是吗，哈哈。”阿萨心中浮起一阵不妙的预感，他下意识地退了两步，又怕显得他没底气，又将步伐迈了回去。

罗伊动了，他慢慢地靠近只有几步距离的阿萨，用身高强势地由上而下盯着阿萨打量了两眼，他轻哼一声，说出一段疑问句：“你想跟着我跟到什么时候？”

“呃，”阿萨语塞，他其实没打算跟这么久，本来是想跟一段路就再表白一次，结果人什么话都没说，走得比竞走运动员还要快，他只能勉强跟上步伐。最后没机会说了，他的思绪就开始回顾自己的情史，想得有些入神，竟忘记了要走到车站口就离开。他张了张嘴，决定还是说出实话：“刚刚在想东西，忘了。”

这句话说的看来不是时候，罗伊的表情黑了几分，阿萨不知道自己哪一个字得罪了他，只好呆愣地站在原地。罗伊又开始缩近两个人的距离，直到他们距离只微妙地多出一个指节的距离，他们尴尬的氛围突然变得暧昧起来，罗伊看着阿萨，开口：“我们可以在一起。”

阿萨闻言抬起了头，眉毛惊讶地挑起，眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

“不过，不是恋爱关系。”罗伊冷静地开口，“我需要一段稳定的性关系，如果你愿意，这位置我可以留给你。”

话音一落，阿萨的心像是天堂地狱都走了一遭，最后的话更是将他幼小的心灵给摔碎了，他身体往后扬了扬，偏过头，拉开一些距离，说：“这、这不好吧！我们还是高中生啊！”

罗伊没有移开目光，或许是感觉阿萨说得过于好笑，他冷笑了一声，反问道：“不该早恋的你有资格说吗？”

阿萨语塞，他确实没有理由和立场来说“我们可是高中生不可以干xxxx的事”，他抿了抿嘴，但还是没有开口反驳什么。

罗伊将两人的距离拉开，露出了一个嘲讽地笑容，似乎在说：你做不到。

阿萨气结，虽然他知道自己确实做不到，但是他不能眼看着罗伊转身离开，阿萨下意识地拉住了罗伊的手，结果被罗伊反手拉住将手扣在了胸膛上。这架势看起来是练过的，虽是防御用的招数，但这一下用力极猛，阿萨被狠狠地撞击在树上，他的后背被树皮膈得生疼，手臂也以奇妙的姿势按在自己的胸前，他吃疼地叫了几声，准备不顾形象地大骂几句，一片柔软便覆上他的嘴唇，他还未合拢的嘴唇就这样被罗伊乘虚而入了，千言万语被这一个强势的吻淹没，他皱着眉，嘴里反抗地哼哼着，空闲出来的一只手推着罗伊的胸膛，两只脚不停地踢动表示抗议。

罗伊没时间管这些，他忍受着拳打脚踢，不断地加深这个吻，他现在唯一的想法就是让他听话，让他安静，让阿萨没有力气再去反抗自己，他能感觉到阿萨身体被他吻得在渐渐发软，他的目的即将达到了，他松开了手，阿萨就顺着树干缓缓滑落在地上。

阿萨的嘴角还残留着方才激吻的痕迹，他还未回过神，愣愣地看着依旧是一脸平静的罗伊整理好自己的衣服，背着书包，离开了他的视野。


	2. 非正常恋爱-分离 by小毛

“……怎么又是你？”阿萨皱起了眉头，做出了防备的姿态，心里却不由得一阵紧张，他现在被堵在厕所隔间，根本没有逃出去的机会。

“我想见你。”罗伊将手伸出，准备拉住阿萨的手，却被阿萨避开，尴尬地僵在了空中。这种怅然若失的感觉让罗伊不能接受，他强行扯住阿萨的手腕，将他拉到自己的身边，眼睛直直地看着他，生怕下一秒阿萨就会从眼前溜走。

“现在是自由恋爱，结束了就别来纠缠我了。”阿萨挣脱了几下，发现挣脱不开，就只能任由罗伊拉着，他心里还是有点怕面前的这位“罗伊”，这个与在外人面前截然不同的“罗伊”。

“我没有同意就不叫结束，”罗伊的手又加重了力度，他的眼睛里似乎有泪水，可怜巴巴的样子像一只委屈的大狗狗，“你是我的，你不能走，你不可以走。”

“我说大少爷，契约都有个期限的，更何况我们这情况你也清楚的，没必要在进行下去了，放过我，放过你自己不好吗？”阿萨苦口婆心地安慰着罗伊，希望他不会有什么过激行为。

罗伊一直盯着面前停不下来的嘴唇，心里愈发恼怒。为什么阿萨不愿意和他过下去，不是原来都是好好的吗？为什么要抛弃他？他忍受不住对面聒噪的话语，用嘴唇堵住了那张喋喋不休的小嘴。

阿萨被这个突如其来的吻吓了一跳，他拳打脚踢地反抗着，却被罗伊强硬地压制住，动弹不得。罗伊在唇上辗转反侧，仔仔细细地品尝着阿萨的嘴唇。

阿萨见挣扎不得，张开嘴狠狠地咬了一口罗伊的下唇，血腥味立刻弥漫在口腔之中，罗伊吃疼地皱眉，但还是没有停下原有的攻势。甚至上课铃声响了，罗伊都没有一点反应，一直在专注地亲吻着阿萨的嘴唇，沉浸其中。

一吻结束后，罗伊放开了阿萨，直截了当地将身后的门上了锁。

“你神经病吧！”阿萨急了，扬起手就想给罗伊一拳，却被罗伊快速的地拦下，他将阿萨高高扬起的手臂缓缓拉了下来，眸色愈深。

见罗伊神情不对，阿萨心里危机感油然升起，但他的手还被钳制着，自己在狭小的空间里犹如瓮中之鳖一般，无处可逃。

“你不会要在这里……”阿萨心慌地吞了吞口水，他想拉开与罗伊的距离，但罗伊怎么会让他如愿，他扯住阿萨的领子，又一次霸道地吻上阿萨的嘴唇。

——

经过两年多的契合，阿萨已经足够熟悉罗伊的身体，但是这一次进入却让阿萨的身心都备受煎熬。

能说阿萨不爱罗伊吗？当然不能，不管是这段感情最开始也好，这段感情的中途也好，他一直都是爱着他的。可是罗伊真的爱他吗？他不能确定，说不定罗伊自己都不能确定吧，他可能只是不能接受“自己的东西”突然失去的感觉罢了。

阿萨趴在厕所的门上，咬着嘴唇，强忍着疼痛，感受着身后巨物的入侵。

罗伊像发了疯一般，不断地撞击、侵犯着阿萨的身体，到最后竟开始无声地哭泣了起来，他像迷路的小孩子，眼泪一滴一滴落在阿萨洁白的校服上，但他仍旧没有停下自己的动作，持续不断地抽插着。

这场无声的性爱被下课铃声打破了。

廊外变得嘈杂了起来，学生三五成群地从教室里涌了出来，厕所不一会儿也充满了人。甚至隔着门都可以听到外面学生传来的欢声笑语。

但罗伊依旧是没有停下动作，他依旧在发泄着自己的不满，根本没有在意外面的动静。

阿萨一边压抑着这里的喘息声，一边压低声音，断断续续地说：“你……疯了吗！已经下课了！”

罗伊没有回答他，甚至连眼皮都没抬一下，他不断地顶撞着阿萨的臀部，一次一次把性器推入更深。

阿萨低哼一声，又很快地压住自己的声音，他回头狠狠地准备瞪一眼罗伊，却被身后的场景震惊到忘记言语。他看着罗伊的眼泪一滴一滴地滴落在自己的衣服上，心中突然慌乱了起来，他想用手抹去将罗伊脸上的泪水，却又狠下心，将头转过去不再去看他。

这场恋爱无始无终的恋爱，从最开头就是错的。

阿萨隔着门听见有人敲了敲门，随后又有毫不客气地声音传了进来：“怎么着？掉厕所里还是死厕所里了？别占着茅坑不拉屎好吗！”

阿萨正心情烦躁，刚准备说几句泄愤的话，就听见身后传来低沉的怒吼：“不想死就滚。”

门口的人似乎被吓到了，连话都没有继续下去，只听见一阵急促的脚步声，似乎已经跑走了。

阿萨没有回头，他张了张口，小声说：“你快结束吧，下节课语文课，老何的课，我必须要去上。”

罗伊皱了皱眉头，他咬牙切齿地说道：“我不想听你嘴里说出别人的名字。”

“你有病吧，这是我语文老师！”阿萨身体弹起，又一次想逃走，却又被狠狠地摁在墙面上，甬道又一次被塞满，阿萨咬住嘴唇，不让羞耻的声音流出。

此时罗伊的眼睛还是红的，还有方才哭过的痕迹，他愤愤地盯着眼前的阿萨，仿佛想将他囚禁起来，关在谁都看不到的地方。

“你不要走，”罗伊还插在阿萨的体内，他从身后搂着阿萨，委屈地说着，“你不能离开我。”

“没有谁都不能离开谁，我惹不起你，我躲还不行吗，”阿萨已经没有劲再挣扎了，他无神地望着面前的墙壁，说，“这次当作分手炮，以后，求求你，放过我吧。”

罗伊将阿萨抱得更紧了，恨不得想让他融入自己的身体。

阿萨似乎想到了什么，气得哼笑了一声，嘲讽道：“毕竟您也不缺人暖床，不过一个炮友罢了，哪儿还分舍得舍不得，我说的对吧，罗伊。”

罗伊抿了抿嘴，他没有办法反驳。

沉默的对应是阿萨意料之中的，阿萨自嘲地笑了笑，他心想，罗伊的泪水是为谁而流的呢？或许就只是失去玩具的痛苦吧，而新的玩具都会再有，自己只不过是其中一个罢了。

一场各怀心事，极为沉默的性爱又进行了下去。


End file.
